A New Aquaintance
by aki.ari
Summary: A new threat to the Yasha group or a new ally?
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

A world of dangers, a world of chaos. This is my world, the world of demons and monsters, where your greatest fears come to life and your most pained life experiences are relived everyday more painful than before. Shrouded by the shadows of midnight, creatures you wouldn't imagine of being real, creatures from the depths of forevers sin, creatures from the eternal fires of hell; creatures like me.  
  
This is where my story starts. I'm just another normal 16 year old teen in theese troubled times of war and destruction, right? Well if that's what you thought you are so very wrong. My name is Kyrah , i'm a demon a nd i cause at least half of all this chaos if not more. My life is hard but I manage to get through it alright. My body aches from phantom scars and injuries, my soul cries for redemtion from all this tourture. I never stay around one place long enough for people to get to know me, it's easier this way. I have been alone for most of my life. Cause i'm a demon I age differently than others now I would really be around 230 years old. Very old right well for m y kind I would still be just an imature annoying teen with no respect for others. I apear human to all who see me unless they notice my trademark feathers and always changing eyes. These are the only things that are always the visible because of me taking on the shape of four of my favorite animals, the wolf, hawk, snake and jaguar. Humans and demons alike who underestimate me usually end up dead except for a select few who I spare for reasons of my own. My heart is black, my soul is charred, I kill for money and pleasure. You could say i'm an assasin or not. I go through villages hidding my true self offering my help to vanquish or slay demons, for a price that is. I would kill the demon anyway buut the money I get always comes in handy for something.  
  
My latest target is a young Inu hanyou. Inu Yasha, I have heard a lot about him and asume it will be a very challenging and interesting battle. He hasn't ever lost a fight in almost forever except for being stuck in a god forsaken tree for fifty years, but I plan to change that. 


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

A/N: Sorry for the delay and i'll try and update sooner next time.

Yesterday I was highered to kill Inu yasha by a man named Naraku; in return for killing the hanyou he said he would give me six shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel. I have no iterest in the jewel that so many lost their lives over so at first I refused, but he then said that he would give me one shard to lure Inu yasha in close enough to kill and then he would give me the money I desired.

I accepted and now I wait in a clearing relaxing against a tree. I toss the jewel fragment up and down wondering why demons would want to have these jewels. They do make demons stronger but it keeps them at that same level of strength; they never get better.

I hear the voice of a young girl "Inu yasha i sense a jewel shard this way" she said. I smile to myself and place the jewel in a sachet in my and tie it to my waist. Standing I draw two thin yet strong swords made out of folded a special metal that I created. It is silver and the bones of demons i've killed melted in the fires of a volacno and made into sheets. I then folded the sheets over continuously until it made the blade I desired. Finally I made the handle which I carved out of the same metal and encrusted it with gold and silver serpents at the hilt.

The hanyou stepped into the clearing to see me standing with my swords drawn and ready to fight. He drew his sword and charged at me. I laughed; low an challenging. I easily dodged his rather pathetic attack and countered by slashing him in the arm mwith my sword spilling blood all over the ground. I jumped back and licked the blood clean of my blade and smirked.

"You taste good" I said licking my lips. "Ewwwwww that's just gross!" Kagome yelled. "Is this what you want?" I asked producing the shard from the pouch and waving it tauntingly infront of the group.

"Yes no hand it over and i'll spare your life" Inu yasha said pointing his sword at me. "Fool; I don't want nor need this to be at full power. It was mearly the bait into getting you here to kill you" I said lunging at him with one sword and turned and cut him with the other. I was rather good at faking people out.

"Oops looks like I cut you again" I said annoyingly and licked the blood of my blade again. His blood was intoxicating sweet and rich. "You wench!" Inu yasha yelled attcking me again. This time I flipped over him and landed behind him; I slit my wrist so that my blood would flow.

"Like you the scent of my blood?" I asked; I knew the scent of my blood was a sweet and as pure as a godesses. Most demons would be instantly intriged by the scent and loose all focus. Inu yasha just ignored the question and fought to keep his focus.

I resheathed my swords and turned into a serpent and slithered towards him. My emerald eyes glimered as I sank mw fangs into his neck. "Inu yasha!" Kagome yelled. This girl is starting to get on my nerves. She shot an arrow and it just barely missed me. I returned to my human form and then shifted into my jaguar form.

I lunged at the girl and was knocked back by the exterminator's boomerang. It was a minor ingury and would heal in a few days time so I didn't worry about it. I knocked the exterminator back into the monk and lunged again at the girl. I dug my claws into her side and my eye's caught on the jewel on her neck. If I give this to Naraku as well as Inuyasha's head on a silver platter he might give me more than I asked for.

I cut the thread that attached the jewel to the girl's neck and returned to human form. I placed the jewel in my satchet and went over to Inu yasha and unsheathed my sword. I was about to cut of his head when an arrow came at me from a tree. I dodged it and then my sixth sense started to act up screaming that danger was near. Then I saw Inu yasha stand up. I was baffled he should have been dead with all the poison I injected into him. His eyes were blood red and he had two purple jaged streaks under his eyes.

"Give me back those jewel shards!" he yelled. His voice was deep and cold. He seemed to have gotten stronger too. I dodged every one of his attacks until I felt Naraku's voice in my mind. 'Come now he's not dead but you'll die if you stay any longer.'

I took heed to his advice even though I felt as if I could finish the hanyou off. I jumped up into a tree and turned into a hawk. My eyes were golden and I glared down at the hanyou promising him that the next time we met I would finish him off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal Is Off

I flew towards a clearing not far from where I first met Naraku and then continued on foot. I felt his presance and then felt his aura get closer. I sat and waited for him by a river. The air was cold and a shiver ran through me; not from the sudden drop of temperature but from Naraku's presance, something about him made my skin crawl.

"Kyrah; you have done well but not well enough you must kill Inu yasha completely before he has the time to transform" he said. "Well you could have told me that earlier!" I yelled infuriated. He had held back on some information that could have made the differance in me surviving in that battle.

Instantly I was rethinking the job I took. "Naraku here is your shard of the jewel; there has been a change in the winds and I feel stronger demons moving in from the higher lands. I will make a better profit there" I said trying to make it sound as if I really had better things to do.

"I see" Naraku said deviously looking at me in a way i'd rather not like to be looked at. His eyes were fixed on me and then at my waist. Did he know I had the jewel shards that I stole? Was he going to punish me for not going through with our deal? Whatever I thought it was it wasn't. It was far from what I thought it was.

He leaned in close to me and inhaled my scent. "I will find you again; maybe tomorrow or maybe in a hundred years but when I do I will excpect your help" He said. "And what if I decide not to help you?" I asked "Well let's say that you should be careful of whose side you choose to be on when the final battle comes" he said before dissapearing.

I sighed and started to walk towards a nearby village. When I got there I was to say the least shocked. Inu yasha stood with his friends as if nothing had happened. I shudered I could never be around other people too long it just isn't right. Most demmons prefer to be in the company of others but I rather be as I have always been a loner and proud of it too.

I walk into the village and just barely make it past the group before Inu yasha whips around to face me. Silver met amber and I became lost in those deep amber pools. I hadn't noticed the soft calming amber his eyes retained.

"You!" he said advancing towards me. I said nothing and just looked at him. I sensed something coming at me but I couldn't move. I felt a searing pain in my side, my vision clouded over and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Inu yasha unsheathing his sword.

My head was aching as I pulled myself up of the floor. My vision was back and all my senses were working again. Then I became aware of my surroundings; Inu yasha and his companions were all in the same room and appeared to be asleep.

I slowly stood and felt for my weapons; all of which were still with me. Then I checked for the jewel shard fragments; how did I guess they were no longer with me. Oh well it was easy to get them and it would be easy to retrieve them.

I was about to go through the window when two arms grabbed me and shoved me back on the ground. I landed with a thud and then looked up glaring daggers at him. I stood up to face him and then turned and tried to get out the window again. He grabbed me and turned me to face him his hands gripping me tightly, painfully.

He saw the pained expression on my face and loosened his grip slightly. "You have what you want let me go" I whispered softly. He just staired at me. I wrenched my arms out of his grip and stumbled back hitting the window ledge and almost falling backwards throught the window. He caught my wrists and steadied me.

"If you're going to kill me; kill me now" I said. I felt a surge of pain course through my side and I collapsed into his arms; still consious. "Damn it" I cursed under my breath.

I felt dizzy and he set me down on the floor where I woke up. I sighed and decided it was in my best intrest not to try and escape yet.

"Are you fully awake yet?" he asked I nodded and leaned aginst the wall. "Who the hell are you and why did you try and kill me?" He asked quietly so as not to wake the others but the tone was none the less harsh.

"I'm an assasin; I was highered to kill you" I said. "What? By who?" He asked furiously. " Listen I don't give out any information to anyone about anything that has to do with my job" I said my eyes shifting through different styles; my hawk eyes; my serpent eyes; my jaguar eyes; my wolf eyes and even my tiger eyes.

"What are you?" Inu yasha asked "I'm none of your buisness" I said looking away from him. "Answer me now" he growled. "Awww poor puppy got mad at me" I said in a babyish voice. Inu yasha glared at me then grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to my feet.

"Kill me. I dare ya" I said in a challenging tone. "You should be dead; but Kagome decided that we had to save you to find out why you tried to kill me and why you had the jewel shard but wouldn't use it" he said deathly low.

"You should have left me to die" I said hissing at him flicking my momentarily forked tounge at him. "You ungrateful wench" Inu yasha said shoving me back to the floor. I landed with a thud yet again.

Inu yasha turned around and walked over to sit down where he was before and I jumped up and pulled out one of my swords and did a backflip through the window. "Later dog boy" I called running of into the night air.

"Damn, she got away" Inu yasha cursed angrily.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter With Kagura

A/N: Sorry it took so long I was really busy and I had holiday homework to finish before I could work on my stories.

Inu yasha stood silently in the room looking out the window. He growled and sat back down fuming. "Tomorrow i'll hunt you down and kill you wench" he mumbled before closing his eyes to rest.

"Damn him; who does he think he is anyways 'Lord of the Western Lands' or something! I will hunt him down tomorrow and kill him. How dare he shove me down like a worthless dog" Kyrah mumbled angrily as she stalked through the woods to her so called home. Unknown to her she was heading towards a trap.

Kyrah stoped and looked at her most recent home. "Wow it's not destroyed yet" she muttered sarcastically before shoving the door open. 'I've stayed here long enough; tomorrow before i go to kill Inu yasha i'll burn the place down seeing as it wasn't destroyed yet' she thought.

She sat on the floor and leaned against the cool, damp walls. She closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

She was awoken not long after that by a strong dangerous aura. She jerked her eyes open and stood up in the darkness of the small hut. 'Naraku?' she wondered 'no this aura is similar but it's not him; if it's not him then who.'

"Kyrah? Naraku wishes to speak with you" a female voice said coldly from in the shadows. "Well he can wish all he wants i'm not going to him" Kyrah said firmly and quite upset at the awakening.

"You will come with me" the voice said. "And who the hell are you; bossing me around like that. I don't take orders from no one and I ain't starting now" Kyrah said angrily. "I'm Kagura; the wind sorceress and one of Naraku's detachments. If you don't come with me Naraku has set orders for you to be killed" She said smirking.

"Listen ya fuckin whore; I don't care what he says and I don't care what you say. The deal is off and I have nothing further to do with Naraku so if you'll leave now I won't kill you" Kyrah said threateningly low.

"If you will not come; you will die" Kagura said her patience wearing thin. "Do I look like i'm afraid of death? Huh? I don't give a fuck if he wants me dead or if he trys to kill me; i'm not that easy to kill off. If I was then I wouldn't be an assassin" Kyrah said harshly drawing her sword meanicingly.

"Now get out!" Kyrah growled angrily. Kagura stood there and smirked. She took her fan out and opened it. "Dance of the dragon!" Kagura said sending four tornado's whirling in Kyrah's direction.

Kyrah dodged them and turned into her tiger form growling angrily and advancing on Kagura. "Dance of blades!" Kagura said sending several blades of wind flying at Kyrah, who dodged all but one of the dangerous blades.

Kyrah lunged clawing Kagura across the arm. Kagura whinced and then sent four more tornado's towards the infuriated assassin. Kyrah turned into her human form and tossed a dagger at Kagura which hit an inch away from her.

"That was just a warning; next time I won't miss" Kyrah said drawing another dagger from a random sheath. Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and took of into the night air.

'So she's gonna try and get away now is she' Kyrah thought transforming into a beautiful golden hawk. She took of straight towards Kagura, her golden eyes glimering with anger and annoyance.

Kagura noticed this and just as Kyrah was about to knock Kagura of the feather plumething towards her death; a swarm of Naraku's poison insects created a barrier and took the blow allowing Kagura to escape.

Kyrah let out an angered screetch and flew back down to her now destroyed hut. "Well at least she saved me the trouble of demolishing it myself" Kyrah sighed and started walking aimlessly through the woods and away from the clearing.

'Naraku; before we were aquaintances for a job, but now we're enimies' Kyrah thought cursing herself for getting involved with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Resting

"Shit" Kyrah cursed cleaning her wound in a river. The wound was deep and cut into her left arm; she was not to pleased about it either. Her blood would attract unwanted battles that would give her no profit.

She stood and continued walking, her wound continuing to trail blood down her arm. Daylight was just breaking over the horizon and Kyrah entertained the idea of killing Inu yasha off right now to relieve some stress.

'Should I fight with my arm like this; it could be my weakness at the time' Kyrah thought as she continued to walk. "Damn you Kagura!" Kyrah yelled smashing her fist into a tree. She slowly removed her fist from the tree and looked at the dent, then at her know bloody knuckles.

"I'll wait; one day..." Kyrah said softly under her breath "...then Inu yasha; you're as good as dead."

She made her way towards a small village where she would rest and heal. Some demons would feel odd venturing into a village just to rest, knowing full well if the villagers could dispose of them at their weakest they would; but not Kyrah. Though she did not favor humans she had a certain respect for them.

"Good morning" she said smiling to one of the young men in the village. "Good morning" the man replied smiling back. "Do you know where I might find a place to rest up today; I got into a fight with a demon and though my wounds aren't many I do wish to heal before continuing my travels" she said.

"Of course, follow me" the man said leading her to a hut. "Thank you" she said bowing before entering the hut. The man walked away to return to where he was going.

Kyrah plopped down on the floor and streatched out, before curling up and falling asleep.

"Inu yasha come on I feel a jewel shard this way" Kagome said starting to run into the forest followed by Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. Inu yasha just kept snifing around for Kyrah's scent.

Kagome stopped when she noticed she was at the front of the group. "Inu yasha" She said turning around. "Hello, jewel shard this way" Kagome said pointing in the direction. Inu yasha got up and started walking towards Kyrah's scent which happened to be going away from the jewel shard.

Kagome face faulted and then jumped up "Inu yasha!!!!!!" she recieved no response and she was getting quite upset with the hanyou. "Sit boy!" she yelled. "Ahhhh!" Inu yasha let out a muffled cry as he was introduced to the cold hard forest floor.

"Inu yasha the jewel shard is that way!!! not this way!!!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou as he peeled himself of the floor. "I'm busy! you go and get the jewel shard!" Inu yasha yelled angrily dusting himself of.

Everyone's eyes grew wide. "What, Inu yasha are you feeling alright?" Shippo asked feeling the hanyou's forhead. "I'm fine!" Inu yasha said knocking Shippo off.

"Inu yasha what is so much more important than finding the jewel shards?" Miroku asked. "I'm going to hunt down that wench and kill her" Inu yasha growled angrily.

"You can do that later right now we have to go get that jewel shard!" Kagome yelled frantically.

"Then go get it! I'll meet up with you guys later" Inu yasha said continuing to walk towards Kyrah's scent.

"Inu yasha we need to get the....it's gone, the jewel shard is gone. I can't feel it's presance anymore" Kagome said in an agravated tone.

"We'll find it later, I have to go kill someone then we'll look for the shards" Inu yasha said starting to run towards Kyrah's scent.

"Fine" Kagome mumbled following Inu yasha. "Do you think Inu yasha is acting a little more uh...." Sango started. "Like an incompetant, arrogant, puppy" Kagome mumbled angrily.

"Those weren't the words I was going to use but they come pretty close" Sango stated bluntly.

A while later the group came up to the clearing with Kyrah's destroyed hut and spilled blood coating some of the fragments of wood.

"Oh my" Kagome gasped. "What you think happened here?" Sango asked.

Miroku walked towards the debris and crouched down. Inu yasha walked over and sniffed some of the blood on a piece of wood and scowled. "This isn't only her blood...it's Kagura's" Inu yasha said angrily.

"Do you think that Kagura fought Kyrah and killed her?" Miroku asked "NO!" Inu yasha yelled punching a nearby tree, splitting it in two.

"No one can kill her but me!" he growled "for Kagura's sake she better be still alive".

Kagome backed away from the fuming hanyou and stayed by Sango. Inu yasha immediatly started sniffing the air around the clearing.

Sango walked over in one direction and knelt down feeling the ground. "Inu yasha, over here" she called.

Inu yasha was at her side in seconds, "what is it?" he asked. "The foot prints here are faint, can you tell if they're hers?" Sango asked.

Inu yasha sniffed the ground and growled "ya it's her". He stood up and started to run in the direction her footprints led.

They all followed Inu yasha and not long after Kagome saw an imprint in a tree"What's this?" she asked out loud.

"What's what?" Sango asked stoping beside her. "Why did you stop?" Inu yasha asked comming back to the two girls after noticing they weren't behind him anymore.

"Look Inu yasha" Kagome said pointing towards the tree. Inu yasha looked at the indent in the tree and the blood that was stained on it's bark.

Inu yasha started running again with the others close behind and stopped when they came to a village.

"Do you think she's here?" Sango asked. "Let's ask someone" Kagome said walking over to a young man. "Hello, did you see a woman come through here?"

"Yes, she is resting in that hut" he said pointing towards the small hut Kyrah was in. "Thank you" Kagome said. Kagome started to walk towards the hut with Inu yasha and the others.

Inu yasha pushed aside the thin paper like door and walked over to Kyrah's sleeping form.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chase

Inu yasha bent down and grabbed her by the neck roughly. The sudden jerk causrd Kyrah to wake immediatly. She coughed a bit from the shortage of air and then kneed Inu yasha in the stomach. The hanyou instantly dropped Kyrah and she landed with a thud.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kyrah yelled standing.

"Stupid wench you're going to die!" Inu yasha yelled grabbing Kyrah by the neck again. This time his claws dug into her soft flesh and blood trailed down, coating his claws and hands.

Kyrah shoved Inu yasha off and grabbed Kagome around the neck in a choke hold. "You idiot! Make one move and I kill her" Kyrah stated tightening the choke.

Kagome started gasping for air. Inu yasha's eyes grew wide then narrowed into dangerous slits. "Let her go" he growled out fury radiating from his form as he drew the tetsaigua.

"If you'll just back off and allow me to leave without any trouble i'll gladly relese the girl" Kyrah stated her voice still carrying a hint of her fatigue.

"Inu yasha for Kagome's sake, put your sword away" Miroku said.

Inu yasha kept growling but resheathed his sword. Kyrah loosened her grip on Kagome and steped back still holding her.

"I put the damn sword away now let her go!" Inu yasha yelled.

Kyrah edged backwards until her back was to the door then released Kagome slowly before turning and dashing out of the hut.

She was halfway out of the village by the time Inu yasha had checked Kagome for any injuries and exited the hut.

'That wench is going to die; how dare she grab Kagome like that, she could have been hurt' Inu yasha thought as he ran after Kyrah's sprinting form.

"Inu Yasha! Wait for us!" Kagome yelled running next to Miroku. Kirara had morphed into her larger form and Sango had mounted her and they were pursuing Inu yasha and Kyrah.

"Kagome, did Inu yasha find out why she tried to kill him yet?" Shippo asked while clinging on tightly to Kagome's shoulder desperatly hoping not to fall off.

"I don't know; he just said how she got away and that he was going to kill her" Kagome replied growing tired from chasing them.

Kyrah stumbled through the forest with Inu yasha not far behind her. 'I need to change, it doesn't take long but the time I take to change might be just enough time for Inu yasha to catch up to me and I can't chance that happening' she thought quickening her pace.

"Kirara look down there, we have to cut her off so Inu yasha can catch up" Sango said. Kirara sped up and then started to descend landing a few meters away from Kyrah.

"Damn" she cursed as she skidded to a stop before crashing into the fire Neko.


	7. Chapter 7: Partings

A/N: I am truly sorry for my lengthy absence and I hope you all don't hate me too much for it.

"Get out of my way!" Kyrah yelled desperation radiating from her form as she attempted to go around the fire nekko and demon slayer. When Inu yasha was not a good moment away from her Kyrah launched herself into a nearby tree and began her transformation only to get caught as she was attempting to fly away.

"Got you!" Inu yasha yelled holding the bird Kyrah had become, wings against her side. Kyrah wriggled in the hanyou's grasp clawing at his hands.

"Stop that now you damn pigeon!" Inu yasha yelled squeezing tighter, causing Kyrah to let out a strangled cry.

"Aww she's so cute" Kagome said as she had finally caught up and stroked the top of Kyrah's head, only for the bird to look at her in mild disdain.

"This 'cute' bird almost killed you back there!" Inu yasha yelled at her causing Kagome to cringe before swelling up in anger.

"Well she didn't so that must count for something!" Kagome yelled. The two continued arguing while Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked on with sweat drops forming over their heads.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled finally, Inu yasha released Kyrah as he face-planted into the ground. The Bird landed awkwardly on the ground, feathers ruffled and blood seeping from her left wing.

"You're such a beautiful bird!" Kagome exclaimed picking her up and cradling her gently in her hands. "I just want to talk so if you wouldn't mind changing back for me now, please" Kagome said smiling down at the bird as she placed her on the ground again gently. Kyrah's form began to shift until she was once again in her human form.

"Let me get you fixed up" Kagome said getting out her medical kit.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inu yasha yelled as the effects of the beads wore off.

"Sit boy" Kagome said simply as she retuned to Kyrah's side and began to clean the wound on her left arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyrah asked softly.

"Why? Well I guess you just don't seem to be such a bad person. You had many chances you could have killed us yet you didn't, I'm curious as to why you attacked Inu yasha but even so after your first attack the other encounters have been Inu yasha's fault" Kagome said smiling.

"I see. Thank you. I'm an assassin and I was hired to kill Inu yasha but after our first encounter I have since terminated that contract so I have no business with him anymore. My name is Kyrah by the way. Yours is Kagome, correct?" Kyrah said.

"Yes. If you don't mind my asking who hired you?" Kagome asked.

"I generally have a strict confidentiality rule for my employers however this time I'll make an exception as this is the first time my employer has tried to kill me- His name is Naraku" Kyrah said causing the entire group to go silent for a moment.

"That explains it" Miroku said.

Kyrah cocked her head to the side in questioning.

"That manipulative bastard" Inu yasha growled.

"Naraku is somewhat of our common enemy" Miroku answered the girl's questioning gaze.

"I see" Kyrah said "well since all this has been cleared up I'll just be on my way."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inu yasha's voice was deadly low and quite angry.

"To look for work" Kyrah said simply "I am an assassin, or did you miss that part?"

"Why you" Inu yasha growled and made to lunge at the girl only for Kagome to yell sit, reacquainting the hanyou with the ground.

"That Naraku guy, he's going to die" Kyrah said smiling sweetly.

The group looked at her in mild shock.

"Don't look so surprised, you know it, its the reason you continue to fight" Kyrah said, golden hawk eyes glimmering.

"Are you going after Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe. I'm not really the type to do things without a profit attached to the end of it - even if its for my own pleasure but if our paths cross again I suppose I'll kill him, or try anyway" Kyrah shrugged seemingly oblivious to the looks she was getting.

"You can't possibly defeat Naraku on your own, why don't you come with us?" Kagome asked.

"No offense but I hate company. Anyway, I'm not too concerned with whether I can win against him or not. I'll fight and it's as simple as that" the smile on Kyrah's face seemed so out of place - talking about fighting with no thought or winning or losing in such a calm manner.

"Well I'm off, pleasure to meet you all. It's been interesting" Kyrah said as she turned and started to walk away.

"So you're on our side right?" Kagome called after the girl.

"I'm on my side" Kyrah said "don't get in my way dog boy."

That wasn't the last they would see of the strange demon girl. They would all continue their quest to defeat Naraku in their own ways. They'd continue to walk and fight - after all Kyrah had been right - they knew that Naraku would die.

**The End**

A/N: yeah I know rushed and crappy ending but *shrugs* really this wouldn't have gone much farther if at all. You can picture how things would have progressed, just like in the anime they'd all continue to fight and search for Naraku and the jewel shards with Kyrah occasionally crossing paths and such. I'll probably go back and fix the chapters into a one-shot when I have time so it doesn't seem so pathetic. Anyway I've been trying to finish up some of my stories before I post the stuff I've been hoarding on my computer so we'll see how that turns out.


End file.
